1. Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosure relates to an electrical energy storage device and an electricity conducting mechanism thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrical energy storage device which could be connected in a series and/or parallel manner with another same electrical energy storage device to provide physically dynamic balancing route for the conducted electricity. Such an electrical energy storage device has longer service life and wider application field due to the dynamic auto-balancing voltage in any mode including a normal mode, a charging mode, a discharging mode, and a charging-discharging mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical rechargeable battery 10 includes an input terminal 14 and an output terminal 16 disposed respectively on two ends of a casing 12. The input terminal 14 and the output terminal are electrically connected to an electrical energy storing component 18. Two rechargeable batteries 10 could be connected with each other in series connection or in parallel connection to form a battery assembly which is then recharged by an external power device. The rechargeable battery 10 with lowest voltage or worst quality will be firstly recharged in a very short time period and the other rechargeable battery 10 will be subsequently recharged in accordance with the nature of physics. The sudden huge volume of the electricity input continually degrades and damages these rechargeable batteries 10 and shortens the service lives and its integral efficacy till the battery assembly is destroyed. The battery assembly could also be destroyed in a discharged mode due to the same reason. To eliminate such defect, the battery assembly may have an extra central controller disposed inside the battery assembly to detect inward and/or outward voltages and currents of each rechargeable battery 10. However, such an extra central controller must have complicated circuits and therefore is expensive, and the central controller easily lose efficacy due to the increasing circuitry complexity when an amount of the rechargeable battery 10 in the battery assembly increases. As a result, the battery assembly still has risks of losing efficacy and reduced service life and results in danger.